


Something Old, New, Borrowed and Yellow

by Krizlynn



Category: Gintama
Genre: "Straight" Hijikata, AKA this is Ginhiji not Hijigin, Bottom!Hijikata, Cheating, Gintoki as a server, Gintoki's a real daddy, Groom Hijikata, Hijikata's in a marriage without love type of deal, Infidelity, M/M, Now that all that's out of the way..., Smut, Smut almost right off the bat, This is sin I'm sorry for writing this, Top!Gintoki, basically just porn, fast-paced, this is probably the plot to some straight porn isn’t it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krizlynn/pseuds/Krizlynn
Summary: Hijikata is getting married.The wedding bells are ringing and there's a graceful figure dressed in white walking down the church stairs with him. Everything looks picture perfect to his invitees and his parents, but if one looked just a little closer, they could pick out what didn't belong.The slight limp in his step. The new hickie right under his collar. The after-sex glow that he emits. The fact that as he stares over at his new wife, he thinks of nothing but scarlet red eyes and devilish hands.He smiles for the pictures.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	Something Old, New, Borrowed and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamkindagay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamkindagay/gifts).



> Fun fact! Yellow can stand for infidelity/betrayal so, yeah. I warned you with the title even before you got to the tags :)
> 
> !! This fic includes some hardcore fuckin, cheating, dirty talk, and just... sin, in general? !!
> 
> This is a fic I worked on with iamkindagay, and her art is at the bottom of the chapter!!

Hijikata looked at his reflection in the mirror, hand coming up to pull his tie tighter. His hair was slicked away from its natural v-position, instead forming a split in the middle that showed off his forehead. The suit he was currently donning was worth more than the amount he spent on mayonnaise in five years, iron-pressed to a perfect smooth of wool. He smelled of top-end cologne and lacked the usual stench of cigarettes, having foregone the act for this specific day even as his lips craved to wrap around the familiar orange tip. 

His gaze moved from his foreign projection to settle on the clock hanging from the wall.

 _1p.m_.

There were 3 hours until the wedding. _His_ wedding. 

Hijikata almost felt afraid to sit down, remembering the words from the professional stylist about not moving around too much lest he wanted to wrinkle the suit. He'd wanted to question why the hell he had to be restricted for such long hours then—why not dress him up an hour before the wedding? But he knew that wouldn't suffice. The stylist had been hired by his parents after all. The wedding interior planners, by the bride's parents. The food service, his parents. He could continue to list which set of parents had been in charge of what, but his main point was that none of it was planned by either him or his to-be-wife. 

It almost didn't seem like his own wedding. Like he was sitting on the edge of it all, watching it unravel before him without any control of it. He had problems with that fact, but it wasn't like he had any say in it. Regardless, he was sure his partner did not care about how everything had happened without their control. She was like that with everything in their relationship. 

From the moment they were sat in front of each other to when their parents suggested they got married, all she ever had was a smile on her face that Hijikata had yet to decipher. It was there when Hijikata said the dreaded four words, when she said yes, when he slipped an engagement ring on her finger. There was only one point in time that he'd seen her expression change, and it was when the young butler of the girl's home accidentally interrupted their experimental night together. The fall of her cheeks and the wide eyes she pointed in the butler's direction told Hijikata exactly what situation they were in.

Her indecipherable smile was subsequently seen when Hijikata told her he'd never love her, and when she said the same thing back to him. 

It was a contract, this marriage. And a contract was all it would ever be.

Hijikata knew he was supposed to stay in the church until the ceremony started. He, however, couldn't stand to sit there any longer. He gave less than two shits about whether or not it was bad luck to see one's wife before the ceremony, accidental or not. The tiny clicking of the clock was simply driving him insane, reminding him that no matter how much he wanted time to stop, it'd keep going without him and he'd be standing on that alter in no time, saying vows that meant no more than empty words to what he considered was an empty shell of a person. 

So he stood, fancy dress shoes leading him out of the room and into the empty hallway. He knew that if he kept going down this hallway he'd eventually run into people, so he turned, finding the exit sign on a door leading to the outside. 

The venue for their after-party was right next to the church. It was a huge hall that was apart of some five-star hotel, already hustling and bustling with servers, chefs, dishwashers, planners, whatever else. The stage was set with a table in the middle where Hijikata and his wife would sit with their bridesmaids and groomsmen next to them. The thought of having to be there in 4 hours, inescapable as it was, brought a twist to Hijikata's stomach. 

He turned to wander through the rooms on the sides of the hall, walking down a relatively empty hallway as he peeked into rooms of storage, extra kitchen space, and more storage. A strangely bright-lit room caught his attention, and he was walking inside without another thought, captivated by how the afternoon sunlight shone through the bright windows. It was a little dusty but neat, and he walked up to the table set in front of the window, spotting crates filled with bottles. 

Closer inspection told him that the bottles were alcohol, and he picked it up to read the label on some cheap beer—probably just some extras in case they ran out of the expensive stuff. The addictive drink reminded him of his urge to smoke, and he clicked his tongue, aggravated that he hadn't gotten his fill of nicotine. 

"Ah ah ah," a voice tutted from behind him, making him flinch. "Guests aren't supposed to be snooping around in here. Were you trying to get drunk before the ceremony?"

When Hijikata got over the initial shock, he set the bottle back into its spot, turning to face the other man fully. It seemed that he was one of the servers, what with his black suit vest characteristic to that role. He didn't look as put together as the other ones that Hijikata had seen in the hall earlier, hair an unkempt mass of silver curls. Additionally, the way he was leaned against the doorway didn't remind Hijikata of normal server behaviour at all.

"No, but it's tempting," Hijikata answered, looking back at the bottles. "I'm craving something right now."

The man pushed off the doorway to step further inside, approaching Hijikata. 

"Craving 'something'?" he questioned, "What, don't tell me the wedding vibes are getting to your brain? Wish you could relive your wedding day?"

Hijikata stopped himself from telling the server that he _was_ the groom for this wedding, catching something in the other's gaze that made him pause.

"It's... quite the opposite," Hijikata admitted, strangely enough. Here he was, T minus two-and-a-half hours from his wedding, admitting that he'd rather not be there. And why? He could very well attribute his actions of abrupt confession to the fact that he recognized those eyes. "It's suffocating."

"Not one for the wedding scene, huh." 

The other was close now, and Hijikata wondered if the server could smell his expensive cologne just as well as he could smell what he suspected was sandalwood. 

Hijikata didn't flinch when he felt fingers brush his sleeve, reaching down his left arm until his hand was lifted up. 

"Don't you think that's wrong?" His voice was low as he spoke, keeping his scarlet gaze on Hijikata's until his lips brushed the groom's fingers. His next words against Hijikata's skin warmed the metal engagement band that sat on his ring finger. "How would your wife feel about your words, _Hijikata_?" 

Hijikata felt a fire catch in his stomach—familiar, burning, painful. "Shut up, diabetic." 

"Come on," the permhead drawled, "Say my name, hm?" 

He was closer than before, an arm wrapping around Hijikata's waist, keeping his hand captive against his face, now pressing the fingers on his cheek. 

Hijikata narrowed his eyes, but they both knew he could never resist for long. "Don't be difficult, Gintoki."

A chuckle rumbled out from the other man's chest, and Hijikata felt shocked by how many memories just that sound sparked. Be it the teasing, demeaning, or downright sinful variation of the noise, it reminded Hijikata of everything that he'd boxed away for two years now. 

"Small world, right?" Gintoki questioned, a playful twinkle in his eyes as he changed the subject. "Who would've thought we'd meet here? I don't know who the bastard or whore is this time around, but I never thought I'd find you at this wedding today." 

"I could say the same, but on the fact that you're working it." 

"You know me: odd jobs." 

"Right."

What followed after was silence, and though with anyone else it would have been painfully awkward, Hijikata didn't have time for those sorts of feelings when he had to think about what to do next. The man in front of him was probably the most dangerous person to see that day. He knew that, like Pavlov's dog, he'd fall to his defeat the moment the bait was taken out. As if it was built into him—on instinct—he'd listen and be led onto the path that'd once burned him and kept burning him. 

And the worse part of it all was that the bait was simply Gintoki himself. _Everything_. From the way he stared at Hijikata to the way his fingers brushed his skin; lips moving, sweat dripping, words absolutely melting him. 

He couldn't even stop himself.

"How about it?" Gintoki questioned, and maybe he read the deepest parts of Hijikata's brain—sensed how much he longed for this, how much he _needed_ this. Realized that when he said he was craving something, he meant exactly what Gintoki was insinuating. "Once, for old time's sake?"

Hijikata's response was conditioned.

-

There was no reason he was positioned on the counter other than the fact that it was convenient. After they'd kicked their shoes off at the front of the fancy hotel room above the hall, mouths meeting and separating only for shallow breaths, Gintoki had hoisted Hijikata onto the kitchen's short island. His lips were mouthing at his neck, hands wandering down Hijikata's sides, slipping under his blazer to feel him with one less layer. When the shoulder of his ten-thousand-dollar blazer slipped off his frame, he vaguely remembered the stylists telling him not to get so much as a crinkle on his suit, smirking to himself as he thought about how they'd freak out when he came back.

His thoughts were cut short when Gintoki pulled on his tie and opened the first few junctions of his button-up, reaching that area on his neck that made him shiver, moaning as teeth dragged over the sensitive surface. Subconsciously, his legs wrapped tighter around Gintoki's hips, and it seemed to bring the attention to both of their neglected erections. 

Gintoki's hands found Hijikata's ass as his lips went back to mauling his mouth, lifting the man from the counter as Hijikata wrapped his arms behind his neck. He pulled Hijikata towards him and backed up a little to get a better angle, grounding their clothed dicks together, thrusting up against the man. Hijikata groaned, having to pull away from the kiss to hold on tighter, face plastered on Gintoki's shoulder as the latter jerked their bodies together mid-air. 

That was one thing about Gintoki. During the four years they'd messed around in the past, Hijikata had been placed in positions he hadn't even known existed, especially the ones that seemed physically impossible. The man was strong enough to pull off anything he wanted, thick arms always holding Hijikata as if he weighed nothing. It turned him on to no end.

It was crazy how, after what seemed to be a couple of minutes, Hijikata was already close, a moaning mess in the crook of Gintoki's neck as they dry-humped unbridled. The friction felt so good, especially after having been deprived for so long. Hijikata tried to grind back in response, however, he was restricted by the awkward position, arms simply tensing as Gintoki continued to rub their members together. 

"Fuck," Hijikata gasped, "Wait, _f_ _uck_ , I'm gonna cum, Gintoki—" 

Before he knew it he was being brought further into the room, soon thrown onto the pristine white sheets of the bed. Gintoki was over him in the next moment, a grin on his smug face (even though he, as well, was breathing harder than usual, most likely just as close as Hijikata was), hands pinning Hijikata down to make sure he won’t do anything to get there. 

"We don't want you messing up your suit, do we?"

Gintoki leaned back soon after Hijikata rolled his eyes, his fingers pulling on the bowtie to his server uniform, tossing it to the side before he undid a few of his shirt's buttons. His belt was thrown to the ground before he was back over Hijikata, basically still fully clothed but impatient. 

Hijikata had managed to get his blazer and shirt onto the bedside table in that time, and he barely undid the front of his pants before they were being pulled off, chucked across the room to settle into more wrinkles he'd have to get rid of. In the next moment Gintoki was draping Hijikata's legs over the crook of his arms, pulling him in and up until his crotch was right at his mouth. 

"Oi—" Hijikata's complaint was quickly turned into a drawn-out moan, biting his lip as he watched Gintoki lick the fabric of his boxer briefs right over the mound of his cock, toes already curling at the feeling. He couldn't hold back his wanton noises when Gintoki wet the material, sucking him through what might as well have been a non-existent layer. 

“Your wife do this for you?” Gintoki spoke against his crotch. Hijikata bit down harder, afraid of talking when it was guaranteed his voice would break. “Hmm? Hijikata?” His unfair mouth found the tip of Hijikata's dick, tongue poking at the slit before wrapping lips around the shape and sucking.

“ _No_ ,” he admitted in a gasp, having to bury his fingers in silver locks when he felt magma pooling in his gut. Hijikata couldn't hold back his desperate moans, squirming, whines of complaint leaving his mouth when Gintoki didn't let up—neither the tight hold of his legs or the constant suction of his lips around Hijikata's tip. It was hot and wet and completely sinful, and it was all Hijikata needed to cum. He was crying out pitifully beneath Gintoki moments later, back attempting to arch in the position as he completely ruined his underwear with ropes of trapped semen, fingers gripping onto the sheets to ground himself. 

“She’s missing out,” Gintoki said, leaning back, licking his lips before wiping at his mouth.

“You—“ Hijikata tried to speak, lower back still sending tremors up his spine from his orgasm, “Unfair, bastard.” 

Gintoki discarded his wet underwear somewhere behind him. Hijikata decided he’d go commando for the wedding.

Maybe it was just to spite him when Gintoki sucked Hijikata’s flaccid cock into his mouth, stealing a yelp from the man. Then he smirked, setting the glaring Hijikata’s legs back onto the bed. Hijikata watched as Gintoki reached over to the bedside table, patting inside the drawer until he found what was then revealed as lube. Hijikata wouldn’t question why the hotel had it and how Gintoki knew. 

Before Gintoki could pull another fast one over Hijikata, the man sat up and reached for the bottle to take it out of his hands. Hijikata settled in front of Gintoki’s kneeling form, now kneeling himself as he lubed up both his hands. As his right hand reached behind him, his free one swiftly pulled Gintoki’s dick out from his boxers, dripping some lube onto his dress pants as he lathered him up. It wasn’t hard to imagine what Gintoki’s dick would feel like inside of him after all this time. He used to take it often, after all. 

Hijikata bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed as he pushed his own fingers inside, stretching himself methodically and efficiently. It reminded him of the time six years ago—when this whole damn thing started and lasted for four years. They were seniors in high school, always having noticed each other’s presence but never doing anything about it. 

(He flinched when he felt an unexpected touch on his hand currently holding Gintoki’s cock, finding out that the permhead was stealing some lube to thumb at Hijikata’s nipples.)

At that time, all they shared were the occasional captured glances from across the room; bored, aloof, sometimes mildly curious. 

It was Gintoki who had cornered him after school one day, and Hijikata had been stuck between a brick wall and Gintoki’s broad figure. Gintoki had asked—dead-eyed as ever—if Hijikata was gay. Hijikata had remembered smirking, tilting his chin up. 

“ _And if I am?_ ” 

That day, Gintoki fucked his virginity out of him until he couldn’t walk right for the next 48 hours. 

From that point they kept coming together both literally and figuratively, memorizing every inch of each other’s skin and doing what felt best. When two years passed it wasn’t as regular as it used to be, more like impromptu, one-sentenced messages that would bring either one of them to each other’s doorsteps. When they _did_ get together, they got enough of each other in that night or day so that they could last for the next period of abstinence. 

Hijikata didn’t know how long it would have lasted if he didn’t put a stop to it. More specifically, if his engagement two years ago hadn’t stopped it. He’d told Gintoki about it, sitting at the edge of the bed as he smoked. “ _I’m getting married_ ,” he’d said. There was no way to tell if the silence in the room was emptier than it usually was. 

The marriage was postponed for a while, but that didn’t change the fact that none of them messaged each other anymore. Evidently, Gintoki hadn’t even known that it was postponed, having thought that Hijikata already had his wedding ceremony.

Hijikata’s back met the sheets again, watching as Gintoki settled above him, reaching up his arms to curl his fingers into the dark vest.

Maybe Gintoki knew how he really felt about everything, past his physical needs. He had, after all, been the one to proposition him today. 

Hijikata’s brows furrowed when Gintoki pressed the fat head of his cock to his rim, eyes falling closed when he pushed past the entrance. They'd never used condoms after their first time together, having gotten tested and admitting to liking it better without the latex. Gintoki would say that he felt warmer without it, and Hijikata would scoff, never admitting to how he enjoyed the feel of Gintoki's cum filling his ass.

It wasn't only that feeling that Hijikata liked. Gintoki's cock was long and it was also thick, stretching him perfectly every time he pushed in. It was so _good_ , and Hijikata currently couldn’t do much but squeeze his thighs tighter around Gintoki.

A shocked moan left Hijikata’s lips when Gintoki pushed in the rest, filling him up to the brink, spreading his walls to accommodate his size. It’d been a while, so Gintoki was being considerate. By now they would have already been fucking like rabbits in the past.

Instead, Gintoki dropped his head next to Hijikata’s, groaning a, “ _You feel so good_ ,” next to his ear and making him shiver. 

When they both finally became too impatient to continue staying still, Gintoki slowly pulled out, leaning back to push Hijikata’s legs up to his chest. His gaze was on where they were connected as he thrust back inside hard, the first smack of clothes against naked skin filling the room followed by Hijikata’s breathy groan. He repeated the movement a few times before he finally pushed Hijikata’s flexibility to a limit, pushing his legs further as he started fucking into him in earnest. 

“Fuck,” Gintoki said in astonishment. “Imagine if she knew.” 

Hijikata’s toes curled once more. 

“She’s right down there, you know?” he kept the pace of his fucking steady but cruel, brushing up against what he knew was Hijikata’s good spots. “Probably talking, socializing, being a polite woman. And _you’re_ over here—“ his hand reached up to twist Hijikata’s nipple, relishing in the convulsion that came from the man’s body below him. “Taking a hard fucking from Gin-chan _._ ” 

Hijikata felt as if he was getting the breath fucked out of him, Gintoki’s words swirling in his tilted head as his prostate was assaulted by the harsh slide of Gintoki’s cock on his walls. He’d never get enough of that feeling—how the tip of his dick reached so deep inside of him, grinding him up inside, filling him up to give his stomach a little bulge if he pushed hard enough. Hijikata was combusting, unable to stop his cries when Gintoki changed positions, throwing one leg over his shoulder as he drilled into the groom. 

Gintoki could have been bitter. It might’ve been said out of spite or he didn’t actually care and was just letting his mouth run. “Do you hear yourself?” Gintoki questioned, looking right into Hijikata’s teary eyes, hand reaching the man’s dripping cock to make him cry harder. He thrust heavily, jerking Hijikata’s body up the bed, hand squeezing his erection when Hijikata whined. “ _How_ _do you ever expect to satisfy your wife if you moan like a bitch when you have a cock up your ass?_ ” 

Gintoki’s pace was faltering, his hand pumping Hijikata faster, watching in mesmerization as the black-haired man fell apart at his hands. His thrusts became irregular but never lacked the brutal thump of hips against ass cheeks, and when he leaned down to take Hijikata’s lips in his again, he pushed in deep one last time, hand leaving Hijikata’s member to press against his lower stomach, grinding his cock right there. He shot his cum deep inside, a guttural moan of “ _Toshi_ ” travelling from his mouth to Hijikata’s—who’d lost all coherence, little whimpers falling into Gintoki’s mouth in return, lithe body seizing up and orgasming all pretty like Gintoki loved witnessing. 

When Hijikata finally came to he was breathing hard, chest rising and falling as his hooded eyes watched Gintoki. The appearance of the man; once perfectly styled hair, powdered face, and passionless gaze, was now completely dishevelled. He was looking thoroughly fucked, lips bitten red and eyes wet around the edges, sweat shining his skin like he’d just run a marathon. At the thought that it had been the server who’d made Hijikata look like this, he couldn’t hold back from leaning in again, hands brushing the matted hair out of his face and cupping his cheeks to press their mouths together. 

The kiss this time was sweet, tongues brushing together without the intense urgency from before, languid in the way they moved. 

Gintoki sucked on the appendage in Hijikata’s mouth, thumb tracing the features on his face as he got his fill of the man. 

When he pulled away Hijikata somehow looked even more wrecked than before, a trail of drool coming down the side of his mouth that Gintoki wiped away. There was a moment of silent admiration—but one of them didn’t acknowledge it was happening and the other was not even aware it’d been happening. The silence was louder than any of the other noises they’d had made that hour, speaking words that couldn’t and wouldn’t be said aloud. 

Gintoki moved to finally pull out, watching as come spilled out from the slightest movement. He was stopped, however, when one of Hijikata’s weak legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him back. It was awkward but it conveyed exactly what the other man wanted. Gintoki almost laughed. 

“My free services stop at the first round,” Gintoki stated, leaning in and pressing his forehead to Hijikata’s. “If you want another, it comes with a price.” 

“What’s that,” Hijikata finally spoke, voice hoarse. “A parfait? A couple? Dozen?” 

Gintoki smirked, admitting that parfaits would be nice at the moment, but it evidently wasn’t what he was speaking of. In the next moment Hijikata felt Gintoki grab his hand, the one that he’d taken captive earlier. The groom watched, eyes widening the tiniest bit when Gintoki’s fingers turned his ring once, and then twice, pulling on it when it left the place it’d settled in.

When the ring left his finger Hijikata let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. There was something about seeing that ring in Gintoki’s hold, large fingers holding the tiny band that separated them like a deep chasm. The shimmer of gold soon found its place on the bedside table, having been deposited there by the one who should’ve put it on Hijikata’s finger to begin with.

His now naked ring finger slid against Gintoki’s, appendages interlacing as Gintoki leaned back in to mouth at Hijikata’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark for the next week. Hijikata finally took his stare off the ring to blink at the ceiling above him. He almost felt as if a curse had been lifted off of him, kept only by the ring that’d been previously keeping his heart locked up in a cage.

Hijikata’s free hand soon came up to entangle in messy silver hair another time, wanting to have more of this warmth and the feeling blooming in his chest.

So he pressed Gintoki closer, head turning, burying his face in silver curls. He clenched their hands; closed his legs tighter around him. When he squeezed his eyes shut, heart beating towards every second closer to his wedding hour, he didn’t imagine the possessive syllable mumbled against his skin.

“ _Mine_.” 

-

Hijikata was getting married.

The wedding bells were ringing and there was a graceful figure dressed in white walking down the church stairs with him. Everything looked picture perfect to his invitees and his parents, but if one looked just a little closer, they could pick out what didn't belong. 

The slight limp in his step. The new hickie right under his collar. The faint after-sex glow that he emitted. The fact that as he stared over at his new wife, he thought of nothing but piercing red eyes and devilish hands. 

The band on his ring finger was a new one. One that signified union for the rest of his life, not just a promise of that day. It’d been placed there by his wife, the person smiling next to him, lipstick still perfect after the kiss they’d shared at the alter. He wondered if she could tell that those lips had been kissing another, just an hour before the ceremony. Wondered if she could tell that his suit had been re-ironed, hair fixed from the mess it’d become and face powdered up again to get rid of the sweat. 

And though the ring was supposed to be a symbol of his connection to the woman, he held traces of another person all over his skin. Marks of possession from his neck to his collar, his chest, stomach, thighs. As he walked he could feel the biggest trace of the other man, cum sliding down the back of his thigh with every step. 

On the last few steps Hijikata glanced to the crowd, catching widened scarlet eyes looking at him from below. 

The image told Gintoki everything he needed to be told. Hijikata was getting married today, and it’d been Gintoki who had fucked him just an hour before the whole thing. 

They were messed up. Two cheating, lying bastards. Liars to themselves about what they wanted, cheaters to the person Hijikata was guiding down the stairs. Messed up, because the thought of being in each other’s arms mere moments before this important milestone, made Gintoki unable to hold back the smirk on his face. 

Hijikata knew exactly what the upturn of his lips meant, looking back in front of him to the path that was mapped from the moment he was born. Knowing deep inside that he’d already strayed—that the reason for that mishap was standing in the crowd, watching him lead his wife to the hall next door, white dress inevitably dragging along the dirty floor no matter how it was held up.

His lips twitched, and he himself smiled for the pictures.

 _“Congratulations!_ ” the big sign on top of the entrance read. “ _May your marriage be forever-lasting_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to acknowledge that what happens in this fic is not morally "good". It's meant to be shitty. Yes Hijikata and his wife have said that they'd never love each other, but still, sleeping with another man on wedding day is kind of... um... A crappy move. I don't condone cheating of any kind, pls know that. This is just a fic and I thought it was hot for Gintoki to basically tell Hijikata his dick was worthless so I added a little twist to it (sorry I didn’t mean to tell u my life story in this a/n but it happened). If you cheat on your significant other, no matter how hot it may be, you’re just human trash I don’t make the rules
> 
> MOVING ON
> 
> You have no idea how many times I gasped and put my hands over my mouth like I didn’t just write the damn thing. I really let the horny out on this one, guys. It just be like that sometimes, you know? Gintoki in a server uniform and Hijikata being previously all made-up and then completely ruined is just... yeah if u couldn’t tell, I’m into it! 
> 
> Big, BIG thank you to iamkindagay for reaching out to me and suggesting we collab on a story idea! I’d had this idea in my notes for so long but never had any motivation to write it until now. Their art just absolutely destroys me. Like her rough drafts are *chefs kisses* and should be displayed in museums ahh. Here’s a message from her:
> 
> “Hello guys! I am SeloMero, and I am the artist of the drawings in this fic.  
> I love Krizlynn’s fics so this collaboration was really fun for me!  
> please check out my tumblr (@alphabetsoupforamidnightsnack) and my new twitter (@selomero97). 
> 
> ((((My commisions are open to any legal ship that you want me to draw lol))))”
> 
> As usual, 
> 
> Add me on-  
> Tumblr: cinnabyunroll  
> Twitter: @KrizlynnW  
> Discord: Krizlynn#6991
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
